Full Moon
by sam alice
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have split two years ago and now Sakura has reached her dream as becoming a singer and Sasuke has seen...watch the story unfold....modeled after Full Moon Wo Sagashite...but less heart breaking
1. Chapter 1

**Full Moon**

Chapter 1: My Music Career

Sakura smiled as she looked at the application. She had finally finished it and got her grandmother to sign it. It had taken a lot for her grandmother to even consider letting Sakura sing. She hated music and Sakura loved it. Kakashi-sensai fully supported her, one of the main reasons she got her grandmother to sign the application, and would even take her to the audition. She was one step closer to her dream, becoming a professional singer. This would also bring her closer to her beloved Sasuke-kun. Sakura placed a white head band in her hair and smoothed her white pleated skirt. Grinning broadly, the pink haired female of 16 walked out of her room and to the car that awaited her.

"You look lovely, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensai. That makes me feel a bit less nervous." said Sakura, seating herself and closing the car door.

Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the studio and walked to the entrance. Walking inside made Sakura extremely nervous, there were so many girls there. Kakashi smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a slight push to give her papers to a young brunette woman and get a number.

"I got number 21. Well, that doesn't help me much now does it?" Sakura said with a sigh.

Kakashi chuckled and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Nodding, Sakura sat down and fiddled with her hands.

"You will do fine; just sing what is in your heart. You love singing so give it your all." Kakashi said, soothing Sakura somewhat.

"_Number 21, Haruno Sakura is up."_ came a voice from the loud speaker.

Standing, Sakura smiled slightly and walked to the room where the judges awaited her. Taking a deep breath, she stood before the judges.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" said the blonde male with a small grin.

"H-hai." said Sakura, stuttering slightly.

"You may begin whenever you are ready, Haruno-san." The blonde male said.

Sakura nodded and took another breath in before she let herself sing what was in her heart.

"_Tell me babe_

_How many do I shead my tears?_

_Every heart…_

_Every heart is not a gentle yet_

_Sure I do_

_I can live with same and lonliness_

_Every heart_

_Doesn't understand what to say or what to do_

_Was afraid of darkness 'cause I found out_

_I was left alone"_

"She sounds so good." The blonde male judge muttered to himself.

"_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing, growing wooh baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining there today"_

"That will be enough Miss Haruno, Sakaku-san, please announce that the audition is over. We have found our star."

"Hai, Takuto-san." The female said, leaving the room.

"You've found the…star?" Sakura asked, nervous.

"Hai and it's you." Takuto answered with a smile.

Sakura smiled and then gasped, she had been picked! Her dream of becoming a singer was finally here. They wanted her! Sakura grinned and wanted to run to Kakashi-sensai but held her ground.

"My name is Takuto Kei and I will be you're producer. Now follow us." Takuto instructed standing by the door.

Sakura nodded and walked beside Takuto.

"Everyone we have found our star, Haruno Sakura. The auditions are now over. Please go home." announced Takuto.

Sakura turned a flattering shade of chrism and smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi walked over and nodded.

"You are her guardian I presume?" Takuto asked, extending his hand.

"Hai, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi answered, shaking hands.

"We will be in touch. She will get a manager and such in a few days. Congratulations, Sakura." Takuto said, smiling with charm.

Sakura grinned at him before Kakashi pulled her away. Sighing, Kakashi looked ahead towards the car. So, she was one step closer to seeing Sasuke. This should make things more complicated.

Sakura couldn't stop smiling. She was now closer to seeing Sasuke-kun again! She missed him so and wore the necklace he gave her everyday. She loved him and would tell him this time around and not hold it in. Sakura's fingers toyed with the necklace as she thought. _**Sasuke-kun, I will show you that I love you and have kept my promise.**_

A/N: well….that is chapter one. If any of you have watched or read Full Moon Wo Sagashite then you will see the similarities. I have modeled this story after the series; I just tweaked it a bit here and there. I made the story line a bit happier by eliminating the whole dying part and the death of her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Moon **

**Chapter 2: Sasuke**

Sasuke sped home on his motorcycle and made a sharp right turn. It had been two years since he had seen _her._ _Her_ smile, _her_ laugh,_ her_ lovely bubble gum pink hair,_ her_ everything, he missed it. _She_ was most likely just leaving school herself. Sasuke only lived four hours away but hadn't seen _her_ since the day he told _her_ to not worry and forget him and that he loved _her_. The emotion he felt had never quite faded away and he was finally in his senior year. He was that much closer to owning his father's company and running it his own way as he had promised.

Sasuke parked his bike in the drive way of his mansion and walked to the door. Inside, he knew, his mother and older brother, Itachi, would most likely be waiting for him doing only God knows what. Sighing, Sasuke pushed open the door and Huroto greeted him with a bow and grin. Sasuke couldn't help but grin back, his butler had become like his father since his father's death.

"And how was your day today, Ke-kun?" Huroto asked, walking towards the living room of the house.

"It was pretty normal. How is everything here?" Sasuke responded, following Huroto.

Huroto turned at him with a sly grin on his young masculine features.

"I take it you haven't heard about the new idol?" Huroto asked, his eyes dancing.

"No, does it concern me?" questioned Sasuke, raising a brow.

"I believe it does. She has the loveliest eyes, an emerald green, and this pink hair that solely suits her. Her name I believe is Haruno, Sakura." Answered Huroto, holding inside the laugh as he saw Sasuke's feature's changed.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, Sakura? Was it really _her? _Had _she_ really become an idol now?

"I take it that you would like to see what I'm talking about, ne?" Huroto asked, his grin only widening.

He knew about the girl from two years prior who had stolen the heart of the young Uchiha.

"Aa." Sasuke answered, slightly recovering his composure.

Nodding, Huroto clicked for the control for the television. The screen turned on and there, before his very eyes was _Sakura_. _She_ had grown to be more mature in the past two years. _Her_ eyes danced as _she _laughed and answered the question the reporter had asked.

"Hai, well I sort of want to keep that a secret for right now." Sakura said, smiling politely.

"She looks even more beautiful than I can remember." Sasuke murmured to himself.

Huroto heard it and shook his head. Sasuke was still very much in love with the emerald eyed beauty. The only problem in the way would be the arranged marriage. Huroto inwardly groaned at the reaction Sasuke would have upon finding out later in the day. It was wrong of Itachi to have done something so rash. He was hurting Sasuke in the purest form by arranging the marriage between someone he obviously had no feelings for. Itachi should found some other way to get the business deal.

"Well, Sakura, you have someone special, don't you?" the brunette reporter asked.

"H-hai." Sakura answered, blushing ever so slightly.

"I wonder, Ke-kun, will she talk of you or avoid it all together?" Huroto wondered aloud.

Sasuke shook his head and blushed himself. Would _she_?

"Well, I do."Sakura answered, her smile brightening.

"Can we have a name? Or is he to remain a secret like so many other things?" the reported asked, fishing for the answer.

"I believe that will remain a mystery for now." Kakashi answered, grinning.

Huroto turned the television off as the commercial came on. He looked at the grinning Uchiha. He looked like the light had come back.

"She is really important isn't she?" Huroto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I would like to see her but I should wait." Sasuke answered, turning his back to Huroto, dismissing the conversation.

Shaking his head, Sasuke walked outside to the backyard. He took in the fresh air and watched the birds fly over head. _Sakura. _

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you guy like it. So tell me what you think. Chapter 3 will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: His eyes,Her smileseeing you

Full Moon

Chapter 3: _His _eyes, _her smile_

Sakura giggled as she walked down the street of Tokyo. It felt so good to be able to be a normal teenager and go shopping. Kakashi had said he would pick her up in about three hours in order to give her some time to enjoy shopping. Kakashi was really thoughtful, and she appreciated it. A blue clothe caught her gaze as she stopped and looked into a shop window. The shirt was a pretty light blue and had a cute white school girl type skirt with it, Sakura loved it! She grinned and walked inside of the shop and went to find the outfit. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was in the same store with Hotaru because his mother had demanded that he take her shopping. Family did suck.

Finding the outfit in her size, Sakura went to the dressing rooms and tried it on. She came out to see herself in the full mirror and heard a squeal and gasp from behind her.

"That looks amazing on you, you have to buy that." Came a feminine voice from behind her.

Sakura turned to see who was addressing her and found a very pretty looking female with green eyes and dark brown wavy hair. The guy next to her gave Sakura a heart attack. It was _him_ _His _eyes,_ his_ lips, it was _Sasuke! _ Sakura almost fell right there but smiled instead. She would not faint, she would show him she had grown up since they last met.

Sasuke couldn't contain his surprise. It was _her!_ _She _looked absolutely amazing! His heart ached, how he had missed _her. She _was smiling at him.

"It is nice to see you again, _Sakura."_ Said Sasuke, saying her name with a caress almost lover like.

Sakura visibly shuddered. Her heart quickened.

"It is nice t-to see you as well, _Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura said, breathing his last name.

"I will be back later, cousin!" Hotaru cut in, making her presence known before leaving.

Sasuke nodded, never taking his attention off of _her._

"You have been singing." Sasuke said as a statement.

"Yes, we made a promise didn't we?" Sakura asked, her smile growing in size.

"I have missed your smile." Sasuke found himself admitting aloud.

Sakura blushed and tilted her head to the side. She had missed _his_ everything. Maybe his feeling had changed, maybe he loved another.

"I have missed you." Sakura said before she turned to go back into the changing room.

She felt she needed to leave. Time had changed what they once had. He had…….

Sasuke walked and gripped her wrist and turned her to him. He looked into her eyes before lowering his head and kissing her. The moment his lips touched her, time stopped. Sakura shivered and kissed him back. She had dreamt of this moment so many times.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand as he pressed more pressure to her lips. He wanted to devour her. He needed her. He had missed _her._

"Uhmm…Uhem!" came a loud cough.

Instantly both Sakura and Sasuke pulled away and put distance between them. A red faced Sakura saw the young sales lady looking at them with a grin on her face.

"Are you going to buy that outfit, miss?" she asked politely.

Sakura nodded and ran to the changing room. Sasuke sat in a chair and waited. He was such an idiot, what if she got all shy and quiet around him now? Ha, not likely this was Sakura after all.

Sakura quickly changed into her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was flushed and her lips were slightly pink from being kissed but other than that she was fine. She sighed, he was really here. He had kissed her and there was no way that was fake. It was time to face the music, she opened the door and walked over to Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4: Just need to feel you again

Full Moon

Full Moon

Chapter Four: Just need to _feel_ you again

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or Naruto, I am borrowing them for my story.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update). I will try and update every week until the story is complete).

Sasuke stood as he watched Sakura walk out from the changing room. He smiled one of his rare smiles and held out his hand to her. Sakura smiled back and took his hand. Together, they walked to the cashier.

"You are quiet, Sakura." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm sorry. It just is weird. Two years, Sasuke." Replied Sakura as she placed the outfit onto the counter.

"Did you find everything okay, miss? You made a nice selection. It will be 4500 yen." The cashier said with a smile.

Nodding, Sakura pulled out the amount and took her bag. Well, Sasuke took it from her grasp and led her out of the store.

"Come again." Was what the two heard as they left.

"You remember you telling me that you loved me?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I meant it, still do." Answered Sasuke, looking down at her as they walked the busy streets of Tokyo.

"I never took this necklace off. I- I love you so much." Murmured Sakura, blushing and bowing her head.

Sasuke groaned inwardly, he had craved to hear that from her. She was his everything. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on her hand and began walking towards his car. Sakura picked up her head to see that she was being led to a car.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" she stuttered.

Getting Sakura between his body and his car, Sasuke leaned down his head.

"Here." Was all he said as he captured her lips.

A sigh escaped Sakura's mouth, it felt so good. Dropping the bag, Sasuke let his hands touch and feel. Sakura moaned, he was touching her everywhere. She lifted her hands up and clutched at his hair. There was this indescribable need swelling up inside of her.

"Sasuke-kun, please."

Sasuke took that time to slip his tongue inside of her mouth and cup her right breast. This had to be a dream. The sensations over powering Sakura made he head tilt backwards, breaking her lips away from Sasuke's and allowing him access to her throat.

"God, I have missed you so." Groaned Sasuke.

"Sakura?" came a male's questioning voice.

Cliff hanger )


	5. Chapter 5

Full Moon

Full Moon

Chapter Five: Oh no

**A/N**: **Well, I am writing this while on vacation in Orlando, Florida so I hope this is good). Enjoy and reviews are always nice, I try to reply to everyone who sends me one.**

Sakura gasped against Sasuke's mouth and froze. Growling, Sasuke moved away from Sakura and faced the interrupter, Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes showed concern and disapproval. Sakura blushed at being caught in such an intimate act; her eyes couldn't even meet Kakashi's. "Care to explain what was going on here, in the middle of public, no less?" Kakashi asked in a calm manner.

Sasuke saw Sakura fidget and decided he would answer the obvious and idiotic question.

"We were making out against my car, obviously." Sasuke answered, now realizing his mistake with doing it in public, _her_ career.

"Judging from your expression you all ready understand my main concern. Don't this in public again. Sakura, come along. I think it is time I got you home." said Kakashi, his voice calm but stern.

Bowing her head, Sakura began to walk past Sasuke and toward Kakashi. Feeling neglected and unsettled, Sasuke grabbed her upper arm and slung her back to him. Gasping in shock, Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his powerful mouth on hers. Oh, it was something else to be kissed by him. The couple broke apart upon hearing an "uhem" from Kakashi. Blushing profusely, Sakura looked at Sasuke before running to Kakashi's side and following him to his car.

Sasuke watched her leave and sighed. He was extremely aroused and it was bothering the hell out of him. Gritting his teeth, the dark haired boy opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd get in." came a very famine voice from the passenger's seat.

Whipping his head to the side, Sasuke found his cousin grinning at him. Shaking his head, he placed the key in the ignition and started the car.

"I really don't want this entire car ride home to be in an awkward silence." Sakura said slowly, finally annoyed with how quiet the ride home was.

"What would you like to talk about?" came Kakashi's sarcastic response.

Shaking her head, Sakura looked outside the window. The Sakura trees were in full bloom. A small smile graced her lips as a memory of Sasuke picking the blossoms for her passed through her brain. The days when life was so much simpler, no arranged marriage for him and no undying love between them. Sakura bit her tongue at the lie, even when they were young, they were in love.

"Now who is quiet? What are you thinking about?" asked Kakashi, slightly worried.

"I wish things could be so much simpler, not like they are now." Sakura whispered.

"You, of course, are referring to Ino, Sasuke's betrothed." replied Kakashi, stating it rather than asking it.

Nodding silently, Sakura moaned to herself. Why would Itachi do that to Sasuke?

Sasuke walked into his home and kicked his shoes off lazily. He walked to the couch and allowed his weight to sink into the furniture piece.

"So you are finally home." came a soft female voice.

At that voice, Sasuke stiffened and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the speaker. Damn Itachi, it was Ino. That blonde was in his house, waiting for him! Why in the name of everything that is right in the world would he have an arranged marriage, to her no less? She wasn't awful to look at but he knew that she was a money grubber just like her social status climber of a father. Was a merger so necessary with a marriage; his, not Itachi's, the rightful owner of the corporation?

"Why are you in my house?" a cold Sasuke questioned, his jaw taunt.

The blonde tilted her head to the side and smirked. She uncrossed her legs and stood, walking to stand just in front of him.

"I was waiting for my fiancé to return from his outing with his younger cousin. Who was that girl with the lovely pink hair?" Ino inquired, her voice hinting at jealousy.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk, the dumb blonde had watched him or had someone watching him for at least a bit.

"_She _is my girlfriend. Isn't _she_ just gorgeous?" Sasuke sneered, emphasizing the word _she_.

Ino's face instantly scrunched up in distaste. Sasuke, after all, was **her** betrothed. How in the world would he have a girlfriend, he was obviously lying to her face, right?

"You lie." Ino ground out.

Cocking his eye brow, Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't. Our betrothal was none of my own doing. I didn't accept it nor agree to it, I'm working a way around it. You are no more than a girl in my home uninvited, now please kindly leave." Sasuke spoke as he stood and began walking to his room.

Ino's jaw dropped, how dare he!? He wasn't serious. Stomping her foot, Ino walked to the front door and left. A loud slam was heard as she exited the house.

Sasuke sighed and looked toward his room, his sanctuary. Continuing on his path towards his room, Sasuke dug in his pocket to look at his vibrating phone. Looking down at the object he noticed it was a text message from Naruto.

**Dude, im srry 4 not warning u about Ino cuming over. **

Chuckling to himself, Sasuke answered with a text to his knuckle head of a best friend back.

**Dunt wrry bout it, that bitch left. **

Staring at his mobile, Sasuke almost willed it to show a text from Sakura. To be honest, he had no idea if she even had a cell phone. Almost as if hearing his plea, the phone vibrated from an unknown sender….

**Hi, I miss you, Sasuke-kun. It's Sakura, this would be my cell number)**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Full Moon

Full Moon

Chapter Six: Kiss Me Sweet

**A/N: I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or Naruto, I am borrowing the ideas and characters. I also don't own "You are my love" from the Tsubasa Chronicles, I happen to love the English version. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always nice:-D. **

Sasuke grinned as he read the text message from Sakura for the fourth time. Yes, the fourth time, it was _her_. Pressing the reply button, he began to text back.

**Hey. What's up? I miss you Cherry Blossom. **

Sakura stuffed another onigri ball into her mouth as she watched her phone dance on the table, making the entire thing shake. It was a text, hopefully from Sasuke. Reaching over, Sakura slid her phone open and read it. It was from Sasuke! The rosette head girl smiled the sweetest smile as she responded.

**I'm currently eating but other than that nothing. You? **

Sasuke was lying with his phone on his chest and his hands behind his head, waiting for Sakura's text. His phone began vibrating, tickling him. Opening it, Sasuke read it and responded.

**Laying down and thinking of you. **

The two teens continued to talk in this manner for a few hours, even through Sakura's bath. When the late time rolled around and Sakura yawned, she made a note to tell Sasuke that she was tired and might fall asleep. He responded by saying he was tired and that they should both fall turn in.

Sakura slept soundly as Sasuke tossed and turned. He couldn't get comfortable. Sakura dreamt of singing and happy times while Sasuke's brain went into overdrive with images of him having to marry Ino.

The next morning Ino opened one of her favorite magazines and saw:

New Single:

"Eternal Snow" by Sakura Haruno

Screaming in frustration, Ino threw the magazine across the breakfast table. That was the girl Sasuke was so hung up on. The girl wasn't even pretty. What was up with that pink hair?

"Ino, was that you that made that obscene sound?" asked a pretty brunette, coming to sit at the table.

"Yes, Tenten, that Sakura girl was in my magazine. She's the new idol singer. She makes me wanna scream!" Ino answered, biting a piece of her croissant.

Tenten shook her head and just said nothing. Her friend had issues and she wasn't about to say anything. Neji would be there soon anyways, along with Shikamaru so she could shut up and kiss him.

Sakura sat outside on Sasuke's patio, along with Kakashi and Naruto. She smiled at Naruto as he and Sasuke continued to squabble amongst each other. Naruto stopped screaming and grinned back, irritating Sasuke further.

"Sasuke, you can play that piano to Naruto's left, can't you?" Kakashi inquired, placing his tea cup onto its saucer.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke responded, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

"Take this sheet music and play. It's Sakura soon to be released song, I thought you'd like a sneak preview." The silver haired man answered with a sly grin.

Sakura instantly blushed at the sheet music that Kakashi handed to Sasuke, "Kiss Me Sweet." Oh, that would explain the sly grin on Kakashi's face, jerk. Sasuke relocated himself to the piano bench and began to play. Sighing, Sakura began to sing.

"_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone in ice and snow_

_In my dream I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_"

Naruto's jaw dropped at the sweet voice that came from Sakura's lips; the sound was incredible. Sasuke listened to the lyrics and almost fumbled on the piano, she wrote this song with him in her mind's eye. Kakashi closed his eyes and listened to the sweet music that was being made between Sasuke's piano playing and Sakura's lovely singing.

"In your eyes

I search for my memory"

Naruto grinned as he noticed the blush on Sakura's face as she continued to sing. Sasuke couldn't help but sneak a quick look at the lovely girl singing only to find her eyes focused on the garden and a blush on her cheeks.

"…

_Swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love _

_We set sail in the darkness_

_Of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there _

_To find you there _

_Love me now _

_If you dare_"

The lyrics floated softly off of Sakura's lips and directly into Sasuke's heart.

"_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence _

_All alone to see you tomorrow_

_In my dream I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

_My love_"

Sakura took a deep breath in and looked at the three guys surrounding her; Naruto put two thumbs up with a grin. Sasuke play the last note on the sheet and turned to face Sakura; Kakashi chuckled to himself. Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's and she read the message hidden in them, "it's about me isn't it?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger again! Buwahaha, I will update shortly ). Tell me if you like so far). **

**P.S. If you don't like it, stop reading it, duh!**


End file.
